Han bâd lîn
by maupe
Summary: Legolas wird aus seiner Heimat verbannt. Ein langer Weg beginnt für ihn auf welchem er Freunde gewinnt und in Feindes Hand gerät. Nach Jahren schlägt sein Herz jedoch noch immer für sein Volk, seine Heimat und seine Familie. Er will zurück.
1. Vorwort

Warnung: AU, Angst, Drama, OOC, Rape, Torture, Violence

Die **WARNUNGEN **sind bitte zu Beachten.

Die meisten Figuren und auf jeden Fall Mittelerde gehören Tolkien und sicher nicht mir. Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen und verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten damit.

In Rechtschreibung und Grammatik habe ich mir größte Mühe gegeben und hoffe der Spaß beim Lesen überwiegt allzu kleinliche Fehlersuche.

Für Fehler in Dingen, die Mittelerde betreffen: ich bin kein Experte. Ich habe zwar HdR, Silmarillion und Hobbit gelesen (und auch die vorhandenen Filme gesehen), aber damit fühle ich mich noch lange nicht angekommen in dieser riesigen, von Tolkien erschaffenen, Welt.

Ich habe versucht, trotz AU, viele Dinge an Historie und Orten betreffend, korrekt wiederzugeben. Für Fehler entschuldige ich mich und bewundere wirklich und ernsthaft all jene, die über das Wissen verfügen.

Da ich die Ortsbezeichnungen meistens aus Sicht der Elben benenne, nutze ich die Begriffe in deren Sprache. Das ist der eine Punkt für Abweichungen der Ortsnamen. Der andere ist, einige Namen entstanden im späten zweiten oder im dritten Zeitalter und da es in dieser Geschichte einige Änderungen diesbezüglich (siehe Warnung: AU) gibt, habe ich auf ältere Namen zurück gegriffen. Die Erläuterungen finden sich dann jeweils am Ende des Kapitels.

Die Geschichte ist beendet und wird nach dem letzten Schliff Kapitel für Kapitel online gestellt.

„..." - wörtliche Rede in Westron

*...* - wörtliche Rede in Sindarin


	2. Orophers Gesetz

Orophers Gesetz

Thranduil wischte sich mit dem Daumen Blut aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Tawarwaith(1) waren an der Flanke und sie hielten diese. Thranduil, ungekrönter König des Taur-e-Ndaedelos(2), sah zum Zentrum der Schlacht. Dort war Sauron erschienen und der junge König wusste, bald wäre ihr Schicksal entschieden, denn Sauron Waffe fuhr wie eine Sense durch die Reihen der Kämpfer.

Ein Aufschrei lenkte Thranduils Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Schlacht vor sich und er hob erneut sein Schwert, gab Befehle und sie hielten weiter stand.

Eine brüllende Woge schob sich über sie hinweg. Thranduil leckte die trockenen Lippen und sah auf. Dort wo Sauron gestanden hatte, breitete sich Panik aus unter den Feinden. _Sollte es sein? War Sauron besiegt? Wer?_ Er schob sich in Richtung Zentrum, umgeben von seinen Kriegern, der klägliche Rest, denn die Waldelben hatten bitter für Orophers Stolz bezahlt.

Endlich konnte Thranduil Elrond, Círdan und Isildur entdecken, welche den Weg den Orodruin(3) hinauf suchten. Er atmete auf. Es gab nur eine logische Erklärung für ihren Ritt: sie würden den Ring vernichten in den Feuern des Berges.

Die Waldelben sammelten sich, Kranke wurden versorgt, die Toten geehrt. Sie taten es allein, denn von den übrigen Elben kam keine Hilfe trotzdem die in viel größerer Zahl waren. Nicht nur, dass sie die ihrigen Toten betrauerten, seit Orophers Weigerung sich Gil-Galad unterzuordnen, wurden die Waldelben geduldet, jedoch nicht als Gefährten angesehen. Thranduil wollte darum die Überlebenden seines Volkes so schnell es ging zurück in den Taur-e-Ndaedelos führen.

Er gestattete sich kurz ein Lächeln. Sauron war vernichtet, die dunklen Wesen Saurons würden nun überwältigt werden können und aus dem Taur-e-Ndaedelos würde wieder Eryn Galen(4) werden. Er konnte seinem Vater endlich ein würdiges Grab widmen und ihn ehren. Seine Krönung würde vollzogen und an seiner Seite seine wunderschöne Frau und sein Sohn, Míriel und Legolas.

*Thranduil.* Der Angesprochene blinzelte ob der rüden Anrede und erkannte einen der Noldo aus Imladris. Er sah sich um. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig im Lager geworden und eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich ihn, dass die Träume, welche er gerade vor sich gesehen hatte, genau das bleiben würden: Träume.

*Unser höchster Lord Elrond will dich sehen.* Damit drehte sich der Elb um und ging ohne eine Antwort zu ermöglichen.

Thranduil wurde von zwei seiner Elben begleitet, Nuen und Ilveren. Ilveren blickte dabei wütend vor sich hin. Thranduil ignorierte dessen Blick. Er wollte zuerst wissen, was geschehen war um seine Anwesenheit vor Elrond zu _befehlen_. Nuen blieb plötzlich stehen und deutete in die Ferne auf Truppen und Reiter. Die Menschen zogen sich zurück. Nach Jahren gemeinsamen Kampfes verschwanden sie einfach.

Elrond war sauber gekleidet und stand … erhaben wartend. Sein Blick eher uninteressiert auf seinen derzeitigen Gesprächspartner gerichtet. Thranduil sah sich langsam um. Was stimmte hier nicht? Endlich nach einer enervierenden Dauer, richtete Elrond seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Thranduil. Der hatte seinen Blick in die Runde fast beendet als sein Blick in Richtung Mordor fiel, in Richtung Orodruin und weiter glitt sein Blick auf den Barad-dûr. Der noch immer dort stehende Barad-dûr. Ein kaltes Kribbeln lief seine Wirbelsäule hinab.

*Thranduil. Bevor du und deine Elben abziehen, erwarte ich deinen Eid auf mich als oberster Anführer aller Elben.*

Thranduil tat einen Schritt zurück und stand aufrecht vor den Noldor, allein zwei seines Volkes an seiner Seite. Von beiden war ein empörter Laut zu hören.

Elrond streckte die Hand vor und Thranduil wurde bleich. Dort am Finger Elronds war der Ring. Thranduil sah sich suchend um. Wo waren Isildur und Círdan? Er fühlte die Feindseligkeit der ihn umgebenden Elben und entgegen seinem Wunsch Elrond einiges ins Gesicht zu schleudern aber sicher keinen Eid, gedachte er seiner Tutoren und gab sich friedlich. Was ihn eine Menge Kraft kostete.

*Ich entspreche natürlich dem Wunsch, höchster Lord.* Thranduil erinnerte sich wie der Bote Elrond bezeichnet hatte. Er schluckte Galle bei diesem Schauspiel welches er gezwungen war zu liefern. In seinen Ohren rauschte sein Blut. *Ich würde dieser Zeremonie jedoch gerne ein wenig mehr … Glanz verleihen.* Er lächelte. Bei den Valar, er schaffte tatsächlich ein Lächeln. Neben sich war atemloses Schweigen, Nuen und Ilveren hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Die beiden hatten sich eher in einem Gemenge mit den anwesenden Noldor gesehen.

Elrond lächelte nicht. Er runzelte die Stirn.

Endlich nickte er.

*Gut, ich werde Anweisungen für eine ordentliche Zeremonie geben. Morgen, wenn Anor aufgegangen ist, wird dein Eid vor den Augen und Ohren aller anwesenden Elben bindend.*

Thranduils Herz schlug nicht, es hämmerte. Es hatte funktioniert. Er verabschiedete sich mit einer tiefen Geste und zerschlug wenig später das Inventar seines provisorischen Zeltes.

Da Schreien zu auffällig für die näheren Noldor gewesen wäre, liefen ihm Tränen der Wut herab. Alles vergebens. Die Jahre in diesen von Sauron erschaffenen Einöden. Der Tod seines Vaters und vieler anderer Elben.

Und wofür? Sauron war noch immer in Mordor und würde weiter lauern.

Elrond war dem Ring verfallen.

In der Dunkelheit zeigten die Tawarwaith ihr Können und verschwanden.

Thranduil führte sie zurück in ihre Heimat und schwor keinen Eid.

Aber das Funkeln in Nuens Augen, als der den Ring an Elronds Hand sah, hatte er nicht gesehen.

Der Saal, in welchem Gericht gehalten wurde, war schön. Legolas hatte hier als junger Elb oft heimliche Stunden verbracht, dabei war der wie viele andere im Palast: Säulen, Wände, Gewölbe und sogar der Boden waren dem Wald nachempfunden. Der Wald, den die Tawarwaith verloren hatten als Heim.

Es war ein steinerner Wald. Fast meinte man, er würde jeden Augenblick als Kopie der Welt dort draußen erwachen: die Blätter würden im Wind tanzen und zwischen den Ästen sähen neugierige Augen hervor.

Doch das konnte nicht geschehen, denn nicht einmal der wahre Wald hatte solch einen Frieden in sich. Zu viel Übles schlich durch die Schatten.

Nie hätte Legolas damals im Spiel als junger Elb gedacht, einmal diesen Saal unter Anklage betreten zu müssen. Nicht weil er ein Prinz war, denn unter dem Gesetz seines Großvaters gab es keine Unterschiede zwischen einem Handwerker, Tutor oder eben einem Prinzen.

Er hatte mal in seinen Studien menschlicher Geschichte auch einen Band mit Märchen in den Händen gehalten. Geschichten welche anscheinend Kindern erzählt wurden. Wenn Menschen auch nur einen Bruchteil dessen glaubten, was darin über sein Volk oder Prinzen und Könige stand, dann würde ihn nichts überraschen, sollte er einem von ihnen über den Weg laufen.

Doch das war noch nicht geschehen. Menschen betraten Taur-e-Ndaedelos nicht und er verließ ihn nicht.

Bis jetzt.

Legolas bewegte seine Handgelenke. Er versuchte es.

*Halt still*, knurrte seine Wache zur Rechten. Legolas starrte weiter geradeaus. Er hielt jetzt still, denn er hatte erreicht was er wollte: Schmerz. Ein Gefühl das ihn ablenkte, seine Gedanken zwang nicht an das Kommende zu denken. Das Kommende … und das Vergangene.

Die Elbenseile waren fest gezurrt und schnitten in die Haut. Sie erfüllten seinen Wunsch.

Er war als erster in den Saal gebracht worden. Er war das Niedrigste und wurde vorgeführt, jeder der eintrat, konnte den Angeklagten lange begaffen.

Betroffene traten ein. _Nicht mehr Familie_, erinnerte sich Legolas, sie waren jetzt Fremde. Nein, er korrigierte sich, er war von jetzt an der Fremde. Der, welcher vom heutigen Tag an aus den Analen gestrichen wurde. Er hörte auf zu existieren.

Seine Richter traten ein, drei in der Zahl: einer des Kronrates, ein Krieger und ein Elb aus dem Volk. Zuletzt der König. Legolas hob sein Kinn und versuchte Blickkontakt zu nehmen. _Bitte glaube mir_, flehten seine Augen. Doch Thranduil sah durch ihn hindurch. Legolas sackte zusammen, er hatte so auf diese letzte Chance gehofft, denn seit der Anklage war kein Wort mehr zwischen ihnen gefallen. Legolas hatte seinen Vater ab dem Tag seiner Verhaftung nicht mehr gesehen.

*Elb, du hast gegen das Gesetz der Unzucht verstoßen. Dein Urteil wird heute vollzogen.*

Legolas sah den Richter, Ilveren, an. Er hatte in den vergangenen Wochen genug Zeit gefunden um sich vorzubereiten und er würde seinem Onkel, seinem Halbbruder und seiner Stiefmutter keinen Zoll Boden mehr überlassen als er gezwungen war.

*Nimmst du das Urteil an?*

Legolas Mundwinkel zuckten. Es wäre interessant _Nein _zu sagen. *Ja*, kam es stattdessen klar aus ihm heraus. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er Enttäuschung in den Gesichtern seiner ehemaligen Familie. Sie hätten ihn gern am Boden gesehen. Wie gut, dass sie nicht wussten welche Kraft es ihn kostete hier aufrecht zu stehen, im Angesicht dieses Urteils.

Seines Vaters Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos … oder doch nicht? War dort ein kurzes, stolzes Aufblitzen in den Augen. Legolas blinzelte.

*Bereitet ihn vor.* Ilveren gab den Befehl an zwei Elben. Legolas erkannte mit galligem Beigeschmack in ihnen zwei Freunde seines Bruders. Natürlich würden sie keine grobe Hand an ihn legen können vor den Augen des Gerichts. Doch viel Rücksicht konnte Legolas auch nicht erwarten. Seine Anklage war für die Elben Taur-e-Ndaedelos zu abstoßend.

Seine Fesseln wurden durchtrennt und einer der Elben hielt deutlich Kleidung von sich gestreckt. *Nicht so schüchtern, du Schwein*, flüsterte der eine. Verbissen starrte Legolas ihn an, während er begann sich auszuziehen. Nichts Elbisches durfte er mitnehmen in die Verbannung. Er würde von nun an weder Namen noch Herkunft tragen.

Verbannung.

Nichts.

Krampfhaft klammerte sich Legolas an das, was er tat. Er kleidete sich an. Grobe Hose, schlichtes Hemd. Menschenhand hatte dies geschaffen. Schlechte Stiefel vollendeten, was er bei sich tragen durfte wenn er das Königreich verlassen musste.

Der zweite Elb beugte sich leicht vor. *Brauchst in Zukunft nicht mehr so viel auszuziehen, wenn du deinen Hintern dem nächsten Schwanz hin hältst.* Er grinste.

Legolas wandte den Kopf ab.

Sie befahlen ihn auf die Knie und die beiden Elben begannen sehr langsam Legolas zu scheren. Deutlich ließen sie die Haare vor ihm fallen. So sehr Legolas auch kämpfte, er konnte eine Träne nicht verhindern, dabei hatte er darum gerungen.

Endlich war es vollbracht.

*Wer wird den Ausgestoßenen an die Grenze geleiten und seine Verbannung bezeugen?*

Unruhiges Getuschel entstand. Die Elben hatten es bis jetzt kaum für möglich gehalten, dass ihr Kronprinz tatsächlich das Urteil ertragen müsse.

Ein Räuspern.

Legolas schloss die Augen. *Bitte nicht*, wisperte er.

*Ich werde es tun. Ich bin es meiner Schwester und meinem Schwager schuldig.* Legolas hob den Kopf und starrte seinen Onkel an. Fassungslos über dessen Kaltblütigkeit diese Farce bis zum Ende zu bringen.

Die Hände wieder gebunden, wurde Legolas aus dem Saal in den Vorhof gebracht. Sein Onkel würde dort sein Pferd in Empfang nehmen, ihm selbst wurde für den Weg bis zur Grenze ebenfalls eines zugebilligt.

Er versuchte die Blicke der Elben zu ignorieren. Erst als er ein bekanntes Gesicht aufblitzen sah, schaute er auf. Ein Lächeln. Bei den Valar, wann hatte ihn das letzte Mal jemand angelächelt? Ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln? Túvo, treuer Túvo. Legolas erwiderte nur mit seinen Augen das Lächeln. Er holte Luft. Es tat gut, oh so gut.

Sein Team, das Team mit dem er jahrelang im Taur-e-Ndaedelos patrouilliert und gekämpft hatte, sie glaubten der Anklage nicht. Wie auch! Sie waren Jahrhunderte an seiner Seite gewesen und hätte er solche sexuellen Gelüste, so wären sie die ersten, die es hätten merken müssen.

Die Zügel wurden Legolas nicht gegeben. Gelmir, der ewig um seinen Onkel scharwenzelnde Sekretär, hielt sie grinsend und überreichte sie dann Legolas` Onkel. Nur stumm blickten wenige Elben ihrem ehemaligen Kronprinzen nach. Das Gesetz hatte ihn schuldig gesprochen, das Gesetz hatte ihn verbannt.

Legolas erkannte einen der einsamsten Wege zur Grenze und ihm wurde schlecht. Sein Onkel würde die Lage ausnutzen, wahrscheinlich hatte er es bis zur letzten Minute geplant und die Patrouillen so gelegt, dass sie niemandem begegnen würden.

Die erste Nacht verlief ruhig. Nuen sah seinem Neffen lächelnd beim Essen zu. Er hatte ihm die Fesseln nicht abgenommen. Er sah die aufgerissene Haut darunter und wie sich die Fesseln bei jeder Bewegung immer tiefer in das Fleisch gruben.

*Du bringst mich in den Norden.*

Nuen nickte bei Legolas Feststellung. *Schöne Gegend.*

*Und voller Noldor.*

*Denen solltest du aus dem Weg gehen, liebster Neffe.*

Legolas hatte sein Lemba aufgegessen. Sein Onkel hatte es ihm mit einer wahrhaft gönnerhaften Geste überreicht. *Die Gegend hier ist weiträumig gesäubert. Du kannst also beruhigt schlafen.* Legolas starrte Nuen an, doch als nichts weiter geschah, drehte er sich zur Seite und glitt in den Schlaf. Nuen beobachtete Legolas noch einen Augenblick. Er schloss in genießerischer Vorfreude die Augen halb. Dann gönnte auch er sich Ruhe.

TBC

(1)Tawarwaith – Waldelben

(2)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(3)Orodruin – Schicksalsberg

(4)Eryn Galen – Grünwald


	3. Die Hände Nuens

Die Hände Nuens

Tage später erreichten sie die Grenze, die Bäume lichteten sich. Legolas fühlte seine Glieder erstarren. Er hatte Einsätze in Grenzgebieten gehabt, auch kurz im offenen Feld, doch nie hatte er wahrhaft die Grenze des Taur-e-Ndaedelos(1) überschritten und jetzt würde er auch nicht umkehren dürfen.

Verzweiflung schlich sich in sein Denken und er sah zu Nuen, hoffte dort auf Zuspruch. Eine winzige Hoffnung, immerhin hatte er ihn ohne Grausamkeit bis zur Grenze geführt. Zwar in Fesseln, doch ohne weitere Drangsal. Aber die Hoffnung wehte fort, mit dem nächsten Lufthauch.

*Sitz ab.*

Legolas folgte dem Befehl. Ab hier würde ihm auch das Letzte aus dem Reich seines Vaters genommen. Er strich dem Tier über die Nüster und murmelte seinen Dank, dann drehte er sich um und hielt die Hände hoch, damit die Fesseln durchschnitten werden konnten und er erstarrte.

*Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Legolas? Ach nein, du bist ja namenlos. Wie willst du dich jetzt nennen? Elb?* Nuen kam näher und stand dicht vor seinem Neffen. Er hob seine Linke und strich über den geschorenen Kopf Legolas'. Nuen beugte sich vor, bis zum Ohr des Gefesselten. *Hure?*

Mit einem Schrei wollte Legolas zurück fahren, doch Nuen hatte ihn schnell im Nacken zu fassen bekommen und drückte kräftig zu. Stöhnend ging Legolas in die Knie. *Fass mich nicht an*, fauchte Legolas. *Ist es dir nicht genug? Ich bin verbannt! Ausgestoßen! Du und-* Er schrie vor Schmerz auf als Nuen ihn in den Unterleib trat. *Überlege dir was du sagst … Hundur(2).* Er lachte als sich Legolas bei der Betitelung in der dunklen Sprach wand. *Ja, ich glaube, das ist der passende Name für dich. Nenne ihn, sobald dich jemand nach einem Namen fragt!* Seine Hand presste sich noch stärker um den Nacken Legolas' während er ihm weitere Tritte verpasste.

*Dein Name?* Nuen sah auf den blutenden Elb hinab, der sich zu seinen Füßen krümmte. Es hatte ihn einige Zeit gekostet um Legolas Widerstand zu ersticken. Legolas wusste nicht, welcher Körperteil ihm nicht weh tat, doch er konnte nicht noch mehr Verletzungen riskieren. In wenigen Stunden würde er allein und ohne Waffen aus seiner Heimat verbannt umher wandern. Angeschlagen wie er jetzt schon war, eine leichte Beute.

Er hustete.

*Hundur.*

*Dass du immer so stur sein musst, Hundur. Und merke dir, ich werde erfahren, solltest du meinen dich dort draußen anders nennen zu müssen.* Nuen lachte, als er sah wie sich der am Boden liegende Elb beim Klang des Wortes wieder krümmte. *So und jetzt kommen wir zum vergnüglichen Teil. Los, Hose runter und auf die Knie.*

Entsetzt hob Legolas den Kopf.

*Was ist? Hast du gedacht ich vergesse es dir noch einen schönen Abschiedsfick zu geben?*

Langsam schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. *Warum jetzt noch?* Er löste den Strick am Bund der Hose und der Stoff rutschte die Beine hinab zu den Knien. Dann beugte er sich vor und stützte sich auf die noch immer gefesselten Hände. Er senkte den Kopf.

Nuen zerrte den Stoff der Hose grob zu den Fesseln des Elben hinab und stieß dann dessen Beine auseinander. *Weil du mir jedes Jahr von jetzt an die Aufwartung machen wirst.*

Legolas Kopf schoss herum. Seine Augen aufgerissen.

*Na was? Ich möchte doch wissen, ob es meinem Lieblings … hm, meiner liebsten Hure gut geht.* Er schob die Eichel seines Penis eng ans Loch seines Neffen und drückte kräftig dagegen, ohne jedoch zu versuchen einzudringen. Er wusste, Legolas hasste diesen Augenblick.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. *Nein*, keuchte er.

*Oh, vergisst du etwa Earwin?* Nuen fühlte wie der Widerstand in Legolas zusammen fiel. Erst die Liebe zwischen den beiden Halbgeschwistern hatte ihm vor Jahren, nach langem Warten und Lauern, Legolas in die Hand gespielt.

Er schob sich unerbittlich in das enge Loch, genoss das Wimmern des ehemaligen Kronprinzen. Nuen zog vor und zurück, arbeitete sich tiefer und schob den Elb unter sich über den Waldboden. Als er kam, strich er die letzten Tropfen auf die nackte Haut seines Neffen und wischte sich dann an dessen Hemd sauber.

Er beugte sich vor. *Dazu seid ihr Silvan gut.* Er gab Legolas einen Stoß, der haltlos zu Boden fiel. *Merk es dir, Hundur, im nächsten Jahr, sieben Tage vor Dandol-i-Anor(3), wirst du mich hier willig erwarten sonst besuche ich stattdessen Earwin.*

Legolas nickte nur schwach.

Er wollte allein sein, endlich frei von seinem Onkel.

Dann entfernten sich die Schritte. Pferde trabten davon.

Legolas blieb liegen, entblößt, die Hände noch immer gefesselt.

Er rührte sich nicht.

So fanden ihn Túvo und Deor. *Bei den Valar*, keuchten sie und beugten sich über ihren Prinzen, denn für sie galt das Urteil nicht. Sie erkannten es nicht an, hatten gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Sie und ihr Team hatten jedoch keine Möglichkeit bekommen, nach der Arretierung Legolas` mit ihm zu sprechen.

Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Während Túvo ein Feuer entfachte um den ungewöhnlich kalten Körper zu wärmen, kümmerte sich Deor um die Fesseln, die Wunden und kleidete Legolas wieder ein. Erschrocken hörten sie das flehentliche Wimmern, konnten jedoch nur den Namen seiner Schwester heraus hören.

Dann warteten sie. Wut funkelte in ihren Augen. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und sie waren froh, gegen jeden Befehl, jeden offiziellen Befehl gehandelt zu haben. Denn es hatte einen … geheimen, unausgesprochenen Befehl gegeben.

_Túvo hatte mit einem niederschmetternden Gefühl ansehen müssen, wie Legolas den Palast verließ. Sein Hauptmann. Sein Freund. Sein Prinz. Er hatte zum Fenster des Palastes aufgesehen und dort den neuen Kronprinzen erblickt und was er in dessen Gesicht gesehen hatte, löste in ihm ein Chaos an Gefühlen aus. Er und das Team waren hilflos gewesen, als sie vor Wochen von einer Patrouille zurück gekommen waren und die Wachen Legolas sofort in Haft genommen hatten. Von da an war jeglicher Kontakt zu ihm unterbunden worden, nur die Wachen hatten zu ihm gedurft und die unterstanden dem königlichen Haushalt. _

_Nach der Urteilsvollstreckung war der Rest des Teams zurück zu seinem Quartier gegangen, schweigend. Es hatte sich schon herum gesprochen, dass sie als Team unter dem Kommando des verbannten Prinzen, würden ebenfalls degradiert. Niemand erhob gegen einen der übrigen fünf Elben Anklage, aber es wurde geredet. Natürlich wurde geredet, immerhin hatte die Anklage gelautet, dass sich der Prinz Männern hingegeben hätte._

_Túvo hätte lachen mögen. Doch als seinem Freund die einzige Frage gestellt wurde vor Gericht, ob er Sex mit einem Elb gehabt hätte, war die Antwort_ Ja _gewesen. _

_Túvo konnte sich auch noch an den Anblick erinnern, den Legolas geboten hatte. Er hatte um Haltung gekämpft und jeden, der nicht über Jahre neben ihm gestanden hatte im Kampf, täuschen können. Doch nicht so Túvo oder sein Team. Sie hatten gesehen wie viel die Wochen und die Verhandlung mit dem Urteil Legolas an Kraft gekostet hatten ..._

_So kam das Team, seines Hauptmannes, Kameraden und Freundes beraubt, zurück in das Quartier und dort hatte es auf Túvos Lager gelegen, länglich in Tuch gehüllt. Kein Wort war hinzu gefügt._

_Es war auch nicht nötig. Die fünf Elben hatten stumm auf den Inhalt geblickt: Legolas` Waffen. Und ohne dass ein weiterer Austausch nötig war, wussten sie was zu tun. _

_Ohne zu Murren hatten sie sich einteilen lassen zu einer nördlichen Patrouille, schnell und ohne einen neuen Hauptmann zu berufen. Sie wussten auch so, sie würden keinen neuen Hauptmann bekommen. Sie waren bekannt als Legolas` Freunde und würden somit aufgeteilt in anderen Teams, welche Verluste erlitten hatten. Es ging also darum, schnell zu handeln._

_Zwei Tage vom Palast entfernt, setzten sich Deor und Túvo ab um Legolas zu finden._

*Wir hätten schneller sein müssen.* Deor starrte in das Feuer.

Túvo hob den Kopf. *Wir waren schnell. Nuen hatte Pferde genommen.*

Legolas zitterte.

Und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Er war in Sicherheit, das fühlte er. Ein bekanntes Gefühl, wie … er fuhr hoch, ignorierte den Protest seines geschlagenen Körpers. *Túvo! Deor!* Er sah sich um, ob noch mehr von seinem Team hier waren. *Ihr dürft nicht …*

Deor unterbrach ihn. *Was wir dürfen oder nicht, hm, das hängt davon ab, ob und wer es denn weiß.*

Legolas senkte den Kopf. Er sah seine Hände und er wurde rot. In welchem Zustand hatten seine Freunde ihn gefunden?

Deor und Túvo sahen sich an und warteten schweigend. Sie ließen Legolas Zeit zu sich zu kommen. Verblüfft beobachteten sie, wie Legolas schließlich Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. *Weder dürfte ich noch hier sein oder ihr bei mir. Geht.* Legolas kämpfte um Standfestigkeit, seine Beine zitterten noch immer.

Túvo gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich. *Undankbarer Bastard.*

Legolas antwortete nicht. Er sah ihn nur mit kalten Augen an. Ein Versuch, sich von den Freunden zu lösen. Freunde, die er nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Nie mehr sehen durfte! Bei Strafe bis zum Tode verboten. Seine Härchen stellten sich auf, bei der ungeheuerlichen Tat, welche seine Freunde begangen hatten. So drehte er sich schweigend um und ging schmerzhaft humpelnd auf den immer lichter werdenden Waldsaum zu.

*Legolas!*

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, als Túvo seinen Namen aussprach. Er schloss die Augen. Es war nicht mehr sein Name. Er war ihm genommen. Trotzdem blieb er stehen.

*Legolas, du bist verletzt. Ruh dich noch aus, wir bleiben so lange bei dir.* Túvo schluckte. *Und … wer hat es getan?*

Legolas sah langsam über die Schulter. Er verneinte nur einmal schwach mit dem Kopf. Er durfte nichts sagen, sein Onkel nutzte noch immer seine Schwester gegen ihn.

_Legolas mochte seinen Onkel nicht wirklich. Er hatte die Blicke bemerkt, mit denen Nuen ihm oft folgte, beobachtete doch ansonsten benahm er sich ihm gegenüber so wie es die familiäre und höfische Erziehung und Höflichkeit gebot. Aber heute hatte Nuen ihn rufen lassen. Legolas klopfte und trat nach Aufforderung in das Gemach seines Onkels. Es war ein wenig pompös eingerichtet. Legolas hatte gelernt, dass es der Geschmack dieser Seite der Familie war und sich auch in seinem Halbbruder wieder spiegelte. _

_*Onkel*, Legolas grüßte ohne jeglichen Fehl._

_Nuen stand am Fenster und sah auf die wenigen Lichter, welche im Dunkel leuchteten. *Schenk doch bitte ein*, forderte er Legolas auf. Der sah sich um, fand Gläser und Karaffe auf einem kleinen, verschnörkelten Beistelltisch und füllte die Gläser mit einem tiefroten Wein. Er nahm die Gläser und gesellte sich zu Nuen. *Danke._

Immerhin etwas_, dachte Legolas knurrig._

_Nuen hob die Hand zu einem Anstoß, sah jedoch weiterhin hinaus. Legolas spiegelte die Bewegung und trank. *Wirklich schön hier. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich damals entschloss meine Schwester zu begleiten.* _

_Legolas blinzelte._ Nuen plauderte_? _

*_Auch wenn sich dann einige Schwierigkeiten ergaben.* Der ältere Elb drehte sich endlich herum. *Eine davon bist du.*_

_Der Wein zeigte nach dem langen Tag Wirkung, stellte Legolas ärgerlich fest. Er war erst vor zwei Tagen von einer längeren Patrouille zurück gekehrt und hatte natürlich einen Stapel Arbeit vorgefunden. Er war zwar müde aber jetzt noch mehr als gedacht. Nuen nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand. *Ich glaube, du solltest dich setzen. Du siehst erschöpft aus.*_

_Legolas empfand es ätzend, wie fürsorglich sein Onkel plötzlich klang. Doch ehe er sich versah, führte der ihn zu einem plüschigen Sessel. _

_*Du warst bockig.* _

_Legolas brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass sein Onkel wieder auf die erste Zeit mit den neuen Familienmitgliedern anspielte. Er wollte aufbrausen, doch das war zu anstrengend._ Aber es stimmte nicht! _Er blinzelte wieder._ Es stimmte … stimmte … was stimmte nicht? _Legolas Gedanken verloren den Faden._

_Etwas strich über seine Wange. *Doch du warst damals schon hübsch. Vielversprechend.*_

_Entsetzt sah Legolas, dass es Nuens Handrücken war, der ihm über die Wange strich. *Und jetzt bist du … begehrenswert.* Legolas nahm den Kopf zur Seite um der Berührung zu entgehen. Protest formte sich in seinem Kopf, seine Zunge jedoch gehorchte nicht._

_Nuen lehnte sich zurück und lächelte amüsiert, als er die Versuche seines Neffen sah. _

_Legolas ganzer Körper fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt. Das konnte … er war … war erschöpft, ja, aber … _

_Nur langsam tropften einzelne Gedanken durch sein Bewusstsein. Seine Zunge lag einem Teppich gleich in seinem Mund. Unangenehm gewahrte er, dass auch das Schlucken unterblieb und ein Speicheltropfen aus seinem Mundwinkel lief. Er wollte die Hand heben um ihn fort zu wischen, doch das entpuppte sich als unmöglich. _

_*Wehr dich nicht. Wenn du dagegen ankämpfst, wird es später schmerzhaft.* Er zog Legolas aus dem Sessel und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett. Legolas taumelte, seine Glieder waren kraftlos. Dann schob sich eine Wolke vor seine Sinne, sein Denken und er verlor das Bewusstsein. _

_Nuen schnalzte zufrieden mit der Zunge. Das hatte besser geklappt als gedacht. Sein Neffe war ein erstklassiger Kämpfer, oft hatte er ihn auf dem Trainingsgelände beobachtet: seine Bewegungen, das Spiel der Muskeln unter der leichten Kleidung. Es war also mit einem Risiko behaftet gewesen ihn in diese Falle zu locken, deren Ausmaße Legolas noch nicht mal erahnte. _

_Nuen legte seinen Neffen auf dem Lager nieder und entkleidete ihn. Verzückt betrachtete er das, was sich ihm bot. Er konnte nicht anders als immer wieder seine Hände über den nackten Körper streichen zu lassen. Leider erfolgte keine Reaktion darauf, noch nicht. Die Droge im Wein wirkte noch._

_Er zog Lederfesseln hervor. Er hatte sie anfertigen lassen, genau für diesen Moment. Sie waren kräftig, hattne starke Verschlüsse und waren gut gepolstert. Es durfte kein großer Makel durch sie entstehen. Genau wie der Knebel, er hatte ihn wohlüberlegt ausarbeiten lassen. Es war menschliche Arbeit, der Sattler schon lange tot und somit nicht mehr zurück zu verfolgen, aber sie war unter Nuens Aufsicht hochwertig vollendet._

_Schließlich lag Legolas ausgestreckt und wehrlos vor ihm und es war keinen Augenblick zu spät. Legolas Kopf bewegte sich langsam zur Seite. Seine Augen öffneten sich zögernd, doch als er seine Lage erfasste, riss er sie weit auf. Sein Körper zog sich zusammen, zum Sprung bereit und die Fesseln ächzten unter der mobilisierten Kraft. _

_Es kostete Legolas viel. Doch der Kampf endete so schnell, wie er ihn begonnen hatte. Keuchend fiel er zurück auf das Lager. *Es hat keinen Sinn. Doch tröste dich, die Fesseln werden nur heute nötig sein. Wenn ich dich*, Nuens Hände begannen die Innenschenkel Legolas` entlang zu streicheln, *einreite.* Gierig sah er, wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Berührung zusammenzogen. Wie die Hüfte des Gefesselten versuchte dem Unausweichlichen zu entgehen. *Ich werde dich lehren mir zu dienen.* Ein wütender Schrei klang durch den Knebel. _

_Nuen lachte leise. *Du wirst kommen wenn ich dich zu mir befehle und du wirst alles tun, um mich zufrieden zu stellen.* _

_Legolas lachte höhnisch auf. Es war nur ein erstickter Laut. _

_Er würde seinen Onkel umbringen, sobald er der Fesseln ledig wäre._

_Ein aufdringlich, süßer Duft stieg in seine Nase und warmes breitete sich an seinem Anus aus. Er wollte die Beine zusammen pressen, riss den Kopf hoch. Sein Onkel massierte Öl ein, abwechselnd seinen eigenen Penis und das Loch seines Neffen._

_Wieder sammelte Legolas seine Kräfte. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte doch nicht sein! Sein Onkel!_

_Dann brach die Ungeheuerlichkeit über ihn herein. Wenn er diesen Übergriff überlebte, dann wäre er schuldig vor dem Gesetz des Reiches seines Vaters. Unzucht mit Männern, egal wie, stand unter strengster Strafe: Tod oder Verbannung._

_Legolas wollte seinen Onkel anflehen, doch da spürte er bereits dessen Eichel an seinem Ring. Haut strich über Haut, die Zunge Nuens spielte mit den Brustwarzen Legolas` und dann biss er zu. Legolas bäumte sich auf und ein Riss durchfuhr seinen Unterleib. Er schrie. Versuchte dem Gewaltakt zu entkommen._

_Doch Nuen rammte jetzt immer weiter vor, spießte ihn auf und nahm ihn in seinen Besitz. _

_Hilflos musste Legolas es geschehen lassen. Die Gewalt, den Schmerz, die Scham, als er den warmen Saft seines Onkels in sich ergießen spürte. Dann erhob sich Nuen zufrieden, wusch und kleidete sich in saubere Gewänder. Er löste den Knebel und setzte sich in einen Sessel, schlug die Beine übereinander und betrachtete seinen Neffen. Er stöhnte innerlich als er ihn so daliegen sah, er könnte ihn glatt noch einmal nehmen. _

_*Es wird jetzt folgendermaßen ablaufen. Ich mache dich los und du darfst dich ankleiden. Weder wirst du Hand an mich legen oder irgendwem etwas berichten. Abgesehen davon, dass bei einer Anklage auch du verurteilt wirst, habe ich noch eine nette Überraschung.* _

_Legolas hatte Mühe dem Gesagten zu folgen. Er fühlte eine endgültige Möglichkeit dem ganzen Schrecken zu entkommen. Er musste einfach nur … los lassen. _

_Ein Schlag riss ihn aus seinen davon gleitenden Gedanken. Legolas sah auf und sein Onkel stand direkt neben ihm. *So nicht, Bursche. Du wirst nicht sterben. Du wirst dich am Leben halten weil ich, oder einer meiner Elben, sonst*, Nuen leckte sich die Lippen, *mal ein paar Stunden mit deiner Schwester verbringen werden.*_

_*Nein!* Legolas fuhr hoch, so weit die Fesseln erlaubten. *Lass sie in Ruhe.* Ein weiterer Schlag traf Legolas Wange._

_*Überlege dir in welchem Ton du fortan mit mir sprichst!* Er nahm Legolas Kinn in seine Hand und zwang ihn anzusehen. *Gehorche und deiner Schwester wird nicht ein Haar gekrümmt.* Nuen sah den Kampf, das Aufbegehren, den Willen zum Widerstand und dann … die Erkenntnis, dass er verloren hatte. _

_Legolas senkte den Blick._

_Earwin. _

_Legolas fühlte, wie die Fesseln gelöst wurden. Er sah seinen Onkel nicht an, er war nackt, blutig und missbraucht. Als er die Beine neben dem Bett aufstellen wollte, sackte er zusammen. Verbissen presste er die Zähne aufeinander und zog sich am Rahmen wieder hoch. Auf dem Sessel neben dem seines Onkels sah er seine Kleidung liegen. Er schaffte die Distanz mit zitternden Knien._

_Bis Legolas angekleidet endlich die Tür erreichte, sprach sein Onkel nichts sondern beobachtete seinen Neffen nur. *Du kommst morgen, nach dem Nachtmahl. Wir beginnen mit deinem Unterricht.*_

_Eine Träne lief Legolas Wange herab. Er wandte den Kopf nicht herum. *Ja, Onkel.*_

Ein kalter Schauer der Angst erfasste Legolas als er Túvo und Deor jetzt gegenüber stand und die bettelnde Frage in ihren Augen sah. Sie waren seine Freunde, seine Gefährten. Sie wollten helfen. Das Unrecht zunichte machen.

Doch Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. *Es ist nichts geschehen. Ich bin verurteilt und ihr habt mich nicht gesehen und es ist NICHTS geschehen!* Er hatte seine Kommandantenstimme genutzt um jegliche Diskussion zu unterbinden.

Sein Onkel hatte ihn noch immer nicht fort gelassen. Legolas wusste jetzt, was er tun musste.

TBC

(1)Taur-e-Ndaedelos – Düsterwald (exakt: Wald der großen Furcht)

(2)Hundur – Hund (Schwarze Sprache)

(3)Dandol-i-Anor –Wintersonnenwende (exakt: Rückkehr der Sonne)


End file.
